Гномы
Гномы — одна из рас Арды, созданная Аулэ из горной породы. Это низкорослые существа (средний рост 120-150 сантиметров) с длинными бородами: "No Man nor Elf has ever seen a beardless Dwarf - unless he were shaven in mockery, and would then be more like to die of shame... For the Naugrim have beards from the beginning of their lives, male and female alike...." "Ни человек, ни эльф, никогда не видел безбородого гнома - разве если бы он был обрит в насмешку, и тогда он готов был умереть от позора. Ибо у Наугрим бороды были с рождения, равно у мужчин и женщин...." Вала Аулэ (которого сами гномы зовут "Махал") сотворил гномов сильными и выносливыми, неподвластными большинству болезней. Они любили горное дело и жили под землёй. Они находили самоцветы, алмазы, золото, серебро и мифрил, с великим мастерством изготавливая из них украшения или оружие. Все гномы издавна предпочитают живым созданиям металл и камень, который можно обрабатывать. По характеру гномы упорны, скрытны, очень долго помнят и добро, и зло, никогда не забывают обид и всегда мстят врагу. Гномы не были бессмертными, хотя срок их жизни был сравнительно долог. Большинство гномов, не погибших в бою или от несчастного случая, доживали примерно до 250 лет, однако встречались и 300-летние долгожители (больше всего их было среди Народа Дурина). До 30 лет гном считался слишком юным для войны или работы. Повзрослев примерно к 40 годам, гномы до 240 лет находились в зрелости и расцвете сил (женились они, как правило, годам к 90). Платой за долгий век была стремительная старость: достигнув 240 лет, гномы быстро дряхлели, теряли силы и жили не более 10-15 лет. К старости гномы никогда не лысели, а лишь седели. thumb|236px|Женщины-гномыЖенщин у гномов мало, меньше трети, и они редко покидают подземные жилища, к тому же посторонний глаз не способен уловить разницу между ними и мужчинами-гномами в одежде и внешности. Народ гномов растет очень медленно. Кланы гномов В двенадцатом томе «Истории Средиземья» говорится, что гномы изначально были разделены на семь кланов, или «Домов». Три из них, которые попали в повестования Толкина, — это: *''Длиннобороды, или народ Дурина'' (англ. Longbeards), которые населяли город Казад-Дум во Мглистых горах ; *''Огнебороды'' (англ. Firebeards), основавшие Ногрод(скорее всего) в Синих горах; *''Широкозады'' (англ. Broadbeams), основавшие Белегост(скорее всего) в Синих горах. После окончания Первой Эпохи упоминаемые гномы— это почти исключительно народ Дурина. Практически ничего неизвестно об историях остальных четырёх домов, кроме того, что они послали отряд на запад для участия в Войне гномов и орков в конце Третьей Эпохи, а также их названий: *''Железноруки'' (англ. Ironfists) *''Жёсткобороды'' (англ. Stiffbeards) *''Черновласы'' (англ. Blacklocks) *''Камненоги'' (англ. Stonefoots) Об отношениях между различными племенами и государствами гномов известно мало, хотя в "Сильмариллионе" упоминаются столкновения и междуусобные войны. История Вала Аулэ создал гномов без разрешения Илуватара. Когда это открылось, Аулэ собрался было уничтожить своё творение, но Илуватар смилостивился и даровал гномам фэа. Ауле создал Семь Праотцев гномов, от которых произошли семь народов гномов (В письме № 212, Профессор пишет, что изначально были созданы тринадцать гномов: "Один, старший, и еще шесть с шестью супругами", а в 11 томе "Истории Средиземья" говорится, что их было четырнадцать, так как "для каждого гнома Илуватар добавил супруга женского пола", ) Однако поскольку он сделал это без разрешения, Илуватар запретил Аулэ выпускать их из подземелья, пока не прибудут квэнди. Незадолго до первого свержения Мелькора, Аулэ выпустил гномов т. к. эльфы уже пробудились и те стали множиться, но, к сожалению, они не смогли сравняться по количеству с эльфами. Изначально они жили за Мглистыми Горами. Но вскоре поселились в Синих горах и вскоре перевалили их, некоторые поселились в Белерианде. Они встретились с эльфами и стали дружить. Гномам лучше давался эльфийский язык, чем эльфам гномий. Они жили в мире во время пленения Мелькора. Когда же он пришёл, появились Солнце и Луна, тогда гномы стали днём реже выходить на поверхность. В конце Первой Эпохи гномы, поддавшись искушению завладеть одним из Сильмариллий, а также ожерельем Наугламир, убили эльфийского короля Элу Тингола, воспользовавшись как предлогом оскорблением, которое нанёс им высокомерный король. Убийцы попытались скрыться, но были перехвачены и уничтожены эльфийскими воинами, до Ногрода живым добрался лишь один. Вскоре из Ногрода выступило большое гномье войско, которое чуть позже реразорило и разграбило Дориат. В той битве в неравном бою пал Маблунг. Гномы двинулись в обратный путь, тяжело нагруженные трофеями. Тем временем, весть о случившемся дошла до Берена и Лютиен, дочери Тингола. Берен собрал войско и выстуил в погоню за гномами. Состоялась битва, в которой эльфы несомненно потерпели бы поражение. Но в решающий момент, против гномов выступили Пастыри Деревьев, Энты, которые обрушили на них всю свою мощь. Гномы были уничтожены, а их король предсмертнымии своими словами проклял Сильмарил. Так был положен конец дружбе между гномами и эльфами. thumb|214px|Гномы, путешествовавшие с Бильбо к Одинокой горе Ещё в Первой Эпохе, меньшая часть гномов жила в Эред Луине. Но к затоплению Белерианда туда перебрались все гномы. В начале Второй Эпохи, многие гномы ушли в царство Казад-Дум, которое значительно позже эльфы нарекут Морией. Они долго жили там. Они приняли в дар семь Колец Власти Саурона, и получили большую удачу в поисках мифрила. Всё же они участвовали в Последнем Союзе и помогли эльфам и людям одержать победу (хотя в битве при Даголаде 300px|right|thumb|Гномы на Совете у Элронда часть гномов дралась на стороне Саурона). В Третьей Эпохе гномы разбудили Балрога, томившегося в горных недрах под высочайшем пиком Туманных Гор-Карадрасом. Гномы были вынуждены уйти к горе Эребор. Балрог снова опустился в самые нижние ярусы Мориа и не появлялся до конца Третьй Эпохи. В Эреборе они основали своё новое государство. На них стали нападать драконы, но гномы успешно сражались с ними, 4 из 7 колец погибло в огне драконов, остальные Саурон сумел вернуть. Через несколько сотен лет они попытались освободить Морию от орков, которые заселили её. Они освободили верхние уровни и убили предводителя орков Азога. Но вскоре орки атаковали с новой силой и попытка спасти Морию провалилась. Во время событий книги «Властелин Колец» гномы защищали Эребор от полчищ орков после полного свержения Саурона они уничтожили всех орков. Потом гномы вновь подружились с эльфами и восстановили врата Минас Тирита. Язык гномов thumb|left|170px|Броня ЭребораУ гномов был свой тайный язык Кхуздул, которым они почти никогда не пользовались в присутствии чужих. Кхуздул употреблялся гномами как язык для передачи знаний, он практически не менялся с годами. Из этого языка брались настоящие имена гномов, которые они не открывали посторонним и не писали даже на гробницах. За пределами своей общины гномы пользовались именами, взятыми из других языков. Из-за тайности и большой сложности для изучения Кхуздулом, кроме гномов, владели единицы. Слов thumb|Броня Мориииз этого языка известно очень мало: это либо географические названия (к примеру, гномье название Мории Казад-Дум - "Дворцы народа Гномов"), либо боевые кличи (самый известный: "Барук Казад! Казад аи-мену!" - "Топоры гномов! Гномы (идут) на вас!"). На родном языке гномы писали только рунами Кертар, однако для повседневных записей на чужих языках пользовались и другими алфавитами. Верования гномов Гномы знали об Эру Илуваторе и Валар. Среди них ходило поверие, что после смерти Ауле собирает их в отдельном зале Чертогов Намо, где умершие ждут, проводя время в совершенствовани мастерства, битвы Дагор Дагорат, после которой они помогут Ауле восстановить разрушенный мир. Кроме того, гномы считали, что Семь Праотцов (и в частности, Дурин) могут возвращаться после смерти в Средиземье, нося те же имена и сохраняя память о прошлых жизнях. Так ли это на самом деле, неизвестно, но в роду Дурина не раз рождались гномы, очень похожие на праотца. de:Zwerge en:Dwarves fr:Nain (Terre du Milieu) nl:Dwergen pl:Krasnoludy Категория:Народы Категория:Гномы